


Lily-Whose-Eyes-Are-Some-Nut-Or-Other

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily took one look at the picture her mother had her take while home for the holidays, promptly screamed, tore it up, and was made to repair it seven hours later.Eyes are almonds, stupid! Not Brazilian nuts. Which I had been drawing for a project earlier that day.I don't know, I just wanted to try my hand at a person, preferably someone who I didn't know and wouldn't offend when I made their eyes look like some kind of foreign nut. And so, after my first piece of artwork, Lily came to mind. And I rather liked the idea of a school picture-ish pose.So here's StillLife!Lily. Enjoy. Maybe next time I'll try an animation so she can be waving....Maybe I'll have the skill to make an animation where she can be waving?Maybe pigs will fly?You're all so mean. >:[





	Lily-Whose-Eyes-Are-Some-Nut-Or-Other

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
